


Dust on the Wind

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Graphic Description, Insanity, Inspired by Fanart, Monster Dust (Undertale), Murder, Murder!Sans, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Phantom!Papyrus - Freeform, Rabbit Monster, Undertale monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Sans has danced this dance too long.  He is sick of the player killing everyone.  Now, now he is gathering the power of Determination by killing everyone.  Preparing himself for the final showdown.Luckily his brother never leaves his side, even in death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis20025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis20025/gifts).



> To save from the Tumblr purges

“Prepare yourself…” the dark skeleton told the whimpering rabbit. The rabbit was petrified at the sight of Sans. Where once blue magic flowed, now shone a violent purple. “I’m sorry to do this to you. You are innocent, Have done no wrong and your cinnabuns are delicious, Papyrus always enjoys them.”

He floating head cackled and nodded. “They are delicious. Sweet and crunchy… like teeth driving through the bone to get at the marrow.” The floating head smirked and whispered in Sans’ ear. “Come on brother. You don’t have enough power yet. You need more LOVE. Kill her. Kill her now. Avenge me….”

Sans’ look softened as he looked to the apparition of his brother. “You’re right as always Paps. Time to wrap this up. I need more power. I’ll stop the human. For good this time!” He cackled.

At a snap of his fingers a floating Gaster Blaster appeared, purple magic charging in its jaw. The rabbit screamed and begged, voice unheard over the high pitched shriek of magic.

It fired, silencing that terrible voice. Sans sighed as he felt his LOVE increase slightly. It wasn’t enough. The kid would be coming soon. He needed more….

But for now he would enjoy the silence. It was rather peaceful he found.

His brother chuckled, sensing his thoughts. “Quiet and peaceful like a closed tomb, brother!” Sans chuckled. Papyrus in this form was so much lighter, more of a jokester than his physical brother. He turned and walked away from the pile of dust, hunting the next victim.


	2. Art




End file.
